House Party
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: The Fuller and Miller families come together for a house 'party', thanks to their sons Jackson and Robbie.


**House Party**

**Chapter 1.**

"Oh DJ, thank you so much for having us over!" Christine Miller exclaimed as she gingerly dipped a toe into a bubbling hot top, arms draped across her body against the warm night air. With only a dark blue two-piece swimsuit to cover her body, the woman drew eyes from below. With a moan of delight she lowered down into the warm water and got comfortable in her husband's arm. "Dinner was lovely and your home is so beautiful! How on earth do you keep it so clean with all those kids around?"

"Raise one of them right… then over parent the other ones." DJ chuckled, knowing that Max was as responsible for the cleanliness of the house as she was.

"You should see Max after school!" Chimed in Stephanie, taking a sip of red wine. "He's like a mouse! Runs all over the place cleaning up for me after the baby, and Jackson when he leaves his stuff around,"

Jimmy blinked in confusion. "Is that why we feed Max so much cheese? Is he really a mouse?"

Both Fuller women sighed and wondered how on earth he was ever going to be a good father. At least the baby would have good cousins to help raise it. Stephanie poured another glass and handed it to her baby daddy, "No sweetie… now drink up and keep looking sexy,"

Jimmy easily had all eyes on him as he sat in the hot tub wearing only a tight pair of trunks with his chest half out of the water. His chiselled body making all of the women, even DJ herself, a little flustered to stare at. Their eyes roaming his thick biceps, dark nipples and bulging six-pack that could make any girl drool. Sadly Jimmy's washboard were abs hidden but his sculpted pecs showing off for them all to enjoy as he downed a glass of wine and grinned stupidly at them all. Stephanie wished that everyone else in the hot tub just disappeared so she could take the man then and there, fucking like rabits with no worry about making a baby.

Through the more she sipped away on her drink, the less she was _caring _about the others.

"So uh," Rick Miller coughed, "Is he the _only_ man of the house, DJ? I'm not seeing a ring,"

Christine slapped his arm with a soft growl. Wondering how her husband was insensitive enough to notice three kids with no father to show for it. "Rick! Don't mind him…"

Stephanie giggled a little too loud, from the alcohol inside of her. "She's working on it but can't decide…"

"Well Matt is so…" DJ glanced at Jimmy and remembered her nights spent with her hunky ex-boyfriend, having loved his body twice as much as she enjoyed perving on her sister's baby daddy. "And Steve… oh Stever is just wonderful! I wish he was here for you two to meet him,"

* * *

Inside, the Miller and Fuller children had split up into three groups. Robbie and Jackson had been friends for years and drew the families together for their first every family dinner, most of them beginning to assume that they were more than just friends. So they had retreated to Jackson's bedroom, which he had taken back since the Gibblers officially moved out into their own home.

Not that it truly was his own, with how much Max seemed to make himself at home in there.

The door was locked up tightly, with the teenage boys hidden inside so nobody could interrupt them. In the summer heat, both had quickly stripped off their shirts. Robbie was a broad dark-white skinned boy with dark brownish nipples and very thin definition on his chest. A thin snail trail leading into a pair of tight jeans that easily showed off his bulge. Meanwhile, his fuckbuddy Jackson was slimmer and slightly olive. Undefined even after joining the football team, he was still a good looking boy with similar dark nipples to Robbie.

Neither of them were the type of drop-dead sexy that would have girls _begging _for them, but they were pretty sure they weren't ugly enough to have them screaming in terror either. Their dorkiness did _that_. Regardless, they are sexy enough to each other that once their shirts came off both drooled for each other.

"Mmm…" Robbie moaned, bobbing up and down on Jackson's thin five and a half inch cock. His large tongue working to taste the full length of his fuck buddy's dick while he was busy playing some game. "Is it my turn to play yet Jackson?"

"N-No… I've _just _started!" Jackson grunted out, not wanting to stop Robbie's work despite it being long overdue to swap over.

"Uh-huh, you're lucky your cock's delicious!" Swallowing the cock to the root, Robbie's tight throat worked to milk the boy. Wrapping his tongue around the shaft while moving up and down on the shaft, pleasuring Jackson to no end. His hands massaging the Fuller boy's legs as he sucked on the adorable cock. Deepthroating it, he moaned. "Ungh… sooh googh!"

"That and your mouth is _soooo _much better, doing that…" Jackson moaned, ignoring the game for a few moments to just _enjoy_ his best friends work. "_Way_ better!"

Staring at the screen, Robbie pulled off with a long, slow lick. Feeling as the mushroom tip throbbed in his mouth and drooled a little precum. It was always so easy to make Jackson cum, making him blow a load within just a few minutes. So he continued sucking his bestie, using his throat, lips and tongue to worship every inch trying to force some hot cum out of his dick. Tasting the warm, sweet pre drooling down his throat, Robbie pulled off fully.

"You gonna cum down my throat, Fuller?" He grinned, wrapping a hand around the shaft. Licking at the tip as it pulsed.

Moaning loudly, Jackson grunted back. "Damn right Miller, but that won't be the only place i'm cumming in tonight."

Opening his mouth wide, the sexy Miller boy effortlessly took the full length into his mouth. Without a gag reflex, Robbie took cock like it was nothing and loved seeing the reactions on their faces to see their cocks disappear inside of him. Plus, he just loved deepthroating cocks without the trouble of gagging. Feeling it fill his throat, the tasty cock so close to shooting.

Not that he was going to _allow _it.

Smirking, Robbie teasingly pulled off of his best friend's cock with a _pop_, flicking the piss-slit with his tongue as he did so. "Well… we will just have to wait and see if you can do it after my turn."

Taking the controller away, Robbie said back up and wiped his lips.

* * *

As for the _other_ Miller and Fuller children, they were all tucked up in Max's bedroom getting to know each other better. All of them with the exception of Daniel. Max had invited Melanie and Tommy to his room as soon as dinner ended and they had quickly ran upstairs to hang out for once. Usually it was just their big brothers coming over and acting like they didn't even exist, solely focused on each other and making sure the door was locked.

They had quickly formed almost a counselling group about how their Big Brothers Robbie and Jackson now ignored them, which led into what was becoming their favourite game. Guess what those two are doing behind the door. With the trio guessing everything from dating to summoning the Antichrist.

Tommy had his ear pinned to the door, listening with a smirk as his brother called Jackson's cock _delicious_. In a squeaky voice, he mimicked his big brother. "_You're lucky your DICK is deliiiiicious! _Ha, listen to those dweebs…"

"_Your mouth is soooo much better!_" Max played along, overplaying his brother's voice.

Giggling at the boys, Melanie kept quiet and in her thoughts. Unable to stop thinking about Jackson's cock, wondering what it looked like. Would it be long and thin or short and fat. The head dark pink or a lighter shade; what would the tip even taste like if it drove Robbie insane like it did. The girl lightly rubbed herself thinking about it, reaching into her short black skirt that she always wore in an attempt to turn on Jackson. She wore even shorter shirts to make him look at her chest, though it never worked. That boy's eyes were glued to Melanie's big brother.

She was noticed however by a blushing Max, who couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Tommy stopped giggling and noticed their silence, then looked at the two. Max was hard and bulging through his shorts while Melanie didn't stop rubbing her pussy even as her little brother looked over. The girl glad that she hadn't chosen to hang out with Ramona.

"You wanna see something cool, Max?" Tommy asked with a grin, knowing Melanie knew what he meant.

"It's not a lightsaber, right? Your brother _keeps _offering to show me his…" Max responded, not knowing what Robbie had truly meant.

Rolling his eyes, Tommy, the older of the two males grabbed Max's hand and dragged him into the other room, leaving their big brothers to whatever they were doing in there. Melanie followed and shut the door, a little nervous about what was about to happen. They both knew Robbie was a dork who loved to get his hands on Jackson's _saber_, so what was the harm in getting their hands on Max's little saber? So when the door was closed Melanie came over and straddled her little brother's lap, shocking Max by leaning in and softly kissing her curly-haired brother.

Max stood by the door in utter shock, watching as the siblings started to make out deeply. Staring as they kissed, tongues at war and lips pressed together hard. If hearing the older boys made his cock hard as a rock, this view had Max Fuller hard as steel and stuttering.

"H-Holy… woah!" Max managed to get out. "Y-You two are really…"

Melanie cupped Tommy's cheeks as they kissed a little more, lasting a few minutes before it broke. "I thought he said holy chalupas?"

Smirking, Tommy lightly kissed her again while lightly feeling up his big sister's hips. "Like what you see Max? We can trade spots if you want?"

The younger boy found himself nodding nervously.

"Aw, look at him! He's so cute!" Melanie cooed at the blushing boy. "Do you want to trade with me or Tommy-boy?"

Max gulped, not even sure himself the answer. He simply stood there spinning until Melanie came over and took his hand. Guiding the younger boy over to his bed before sitting in Max's lap and caressing his cheek. He looked so young and cute with the awe-struck look on his face. Moving closer, she could feel the warm breath against her glossed lips. It was clear in Max's eyes that this was arousing him. Well, that and the fact Melanie could feel his small erection against her leg.

"You are such a cutie, Maxxy…" She continued, as she finally she pressed their lips pressed together, allowing Max to taste her sweet lip gloss. Sweetly kissing the young boy whose hands hesitantly moved to her hip, trying his best to kiss back.

Tommy grinned at the sight, lightly palming himself enough to tease but not fully arouse himself as he enjoyed watching his older sister making out with the younger Fuller boy. Though if he was totally honest, he was jealous that _she_ stole Max away first after the offer to kiss him was given.

* * *

Then there was the final member of the Miller family, the twenty-three year old Daniel who still lived at home. He spent most of his time not studying at school down in the gym and was ripped, turning into a very sexy young man. One that Steph and DJ had been _dying _to drag into the hot tub but were unable to do. Rather, after dinner the college boy retired to the large Fuller family couch for a nap. Unaware that he was followed by another dinner guest, who was now the cousin to Steph's baby.

Ramona claimed to have gone home when really she just hid until the hunk was left alone to his nap. She snuck out and kneeled by the couch watching Daniel sleep, glad to see his shirt ride up a little and show off his deep v-line and a hint of his abs. A feature that made her moan softly.

"Why couldn't Robbie be this hot?" Ramona muttered, ever so softly tracing a finger down Daniel's crotch. He must have been having a good dream because the monster trapped in his pants was almost tenting. "_Or _even Jackson! He could have at least been this _hot _while we had to live together!"

Daniel grunted in his sleep and shifted, giving the girl a better view of his hard cock. The thickness perfectly captured in his jeans. Something that made Ramona wetten.

"Ugh, why aren't the boys at my school that _big! _Popko had like a midget one!"

Struggling to hold herself back, the teenage girl reached over and slowly unbuttoned Daniel's jeans. She couldn't believe she was doing this, Ramona opened up and moaned at the sight of Daniel's black Calvin Kliens. She _loved _seeing pictures of sexy men and boys in just their underwear or tight little speedos. Something that she wished celebrity boys did more off, with the girl often dreaming of what some of them had _hidden _away.

Peeling Daniel's pants down slightly, the hispanic girl leaned in and took the head into her mouth through Daniel's underwear. Sucking hard on the thickness as he sighed softly.

The girl froze a little a few moments later, when she heard a moan escaping his lips. "Mmm..."

Sucking away on Daniel's cock, Ramona gently felt up the older boy's chest. Her tongue flicked along the head and made Daniel moan.

"Mm, that's it… suck my _big cock _Emma…" Daniel grunted, as the girl worked her tongue around the mushroom head of his cock.

Glaring that he moaned some other girl's name, Ramona's fingers felt back down Daniel's six-pack and hooked into the hem of his underwear before peeling them down. Allowing his _thick_ seven and three quarter inch monster cock to pop free and slap against his waist. It was bigger than she had expected and a lot harrier, with a wild bush of dark pubes surrounding the cock. Ramona slowly wrapped a hand around the shaft and aimed it up at her lips before softly stroking along the shaft.

After a deep breath she parted her lips and took an inch or two into her mouth. Trapping Daniel's big cock in her warm, wet mouth before beginning to bob up and down. Tasting the sweet musky flavour as she tried to take it deeper into her mouth, wrapping her lips tightly around the shaft.

"Mmm… so good!" She gasped.

Ramona struggled trying to engulf more of the thick length, having never taken something even half the size of Daniel's dick. It was _close_ to eight-inches long and thick as a water bottle, barely fitting inside the girl's throat. So she stroked the base while sucking on a couple of inches, taking as much as she could. It wasn't much but enough to make Daniel groan, bucking up a little and making the girl gag on the cock trying to invade her throat.

"Ghk!"

* * *

As the unlucky one chosen to restock the wine collection of the adults. Stephanie had pulled herself out of the hot-tub, teasing both of the men in the tub with her her skimpy bikini and ass swaying as she exited. Drunkly giggling as a tipsy Jimmy reached over to spank her soft ass before she could walk off. Grinning at the group, she headed inside where the noises stemming from around the home had her curious.

With swaying steps, Steph walked to the living room door and eased it open. There on the floor was her niece-in-law to-be on her knees with Daniel's jeans around his knees. Fully awake now, the older boy's hand was on the back of Ramona's head easing her up and down the huge cock. Stephanie was already dripping wet after having Jimmy finger plow her beneath the water but now felt like going over there and showing Ramona how to really suck something that big. However, this raised the question of what everyone else was doing.

Sneaking upstairs, her eyes refused to leave Daniel's seven and three quarter inch dick as Ramona sucked on the thick length.

Stephanie slipped a little getting to the second story and swayed down the hallway, stumbling a little as alcohol affected her mind. She walked to Max's bedroom and unceremoniously threw open the door.

"AUNTY STEPH!" Max yelped, with the boy blushing heavily.

Said woman was fighting the dueling urge to giggle and scream, as she watched her nephew standing their with the front of his pants lowered for the boy and girl kneeling in front of him. She _knew _what the pair were thinking of doing to young Maxxie, and it oddly turned her on just as much as Ramona blowing that stud Daniel's massive cock.

Luckily for the boy, he hadn't lowered his little boy boxer briefs but the way he was fingering them, _they _were next.

Motioning to them with a tipsy smirk, she giggled: "G...go on! Don't let me sp-spoil it, c-cum on Maxxxxi, show t-them"

Max and the others pulled up his shorts quickly, all of them frightened.

They were a little confused when Stephanie released a pouting whine. "M-Maxxxxxy! W-Why didn't you s-s-how?"

"Yo-you're my aunt! You can't _see_ m-my thing!" Max squealed, covering his erect length. Melanie covered her face with a pillow and Tommy shifted his erection around, both embarrassed and trying to hide what they had just been about to do. They looked to Max and blushed, "Please don't tell mom!"

Swaying a little, Stephanie head into the room and towards her little nephew. Purring a little, as she got closer. "I-I-I won't tell your m-mommy, if you show A-A-Aunty S-Stephanie…"

Max swallowed hard. "Show you…?"

Stephanie nodded. "C-Come on Maxxy! Show Aun-Aunty the goodies!"

A cocky little trickster at heart, Tommy took his chance knowing he was in the right. Quickly he yanked back Max's shorts and underwear, forcibly revealing the boy's four-inch cock to his own aunt. After all, he did this kind of thing once with Melanie and she was on her knees in the blink of an eye.

"A-Aww my M-Maxxi is a big b-boy now!" Stephanie giggled.

"You you… dr-drunk, Auntie Steph?" Max asked in a shaking voice. He shot a glare at Tommy and covered up with both hands, blushing bright red as she got closer to stare at his cocklet. It worked until Tommy and Melanie pried his hands away. "Gu-guys cut it out!"

This however bit them as well as it turned the woman's attention to them. "C-Come on you two, A-Aunty wants to see g-g-goodies!"

Running a hand through his curly hair, the fourteen-year-old smirked from ear-to-ear. Though she was drunk, Stephanie was a hot older woman and made the young boy's cock twitch. Getting back onto the bed, Tommy was about to impress his first older woman by pulling down his pants when the other door opened and his brother came rushing out looking red in the face and with an impressive bulge in his pants.

He stared at the older boy, who stared back trying to take everything in.

There was his fuck buddy's aunt wearing a skimpy swim suit that left _nothing_ to the imaginiation, and just behind her the younger three. His own sister and brother, who were red in the cheeks, stared back. But between them was Max Fuller naked from the waist down with his four-inch cock revealed. Robbie was jealous of Tommy; he had been trying to get Max's pants down for months.

A jealousy that only grew when Tommy gave him a wink.

Peeling down his shorts, Tommy allowed them all a good look at his thin four and a half inch cock. Bobbing his dick at Stephanie and Robbie, he grinned. "You wanna come jerk it off, Stephanie?"

Stephanie was about to cross the length of the room when Robbie stomped in with a growl. "No way! You don't want that pin dick; feast your eyes on this…!"

In one easy tug Robbie's pants were around his knees and long cock flopped out. Four pairs of eyes moved to his length, watching the thickness throb and bob up and down. The seventeen-year-old curled his fingers around the shaft, smirking as he showed off beating his meat for them all. Of course Melanie and Tommy had gotten glances at it before when barging into the bathroom or when Robbie was changing but they had never seen the full thing like this. Both of them and Max were instantly drooling at the sight of the half naked teenager.

While Stephanie was licking her lips and looking Robbie up and down. His deep tan, dark nipples and hefty cock all turning her on further. She could see the resemblance between Daniel and Robbie like that, causing the thought of the two Miller brothers sharing her pop into mind.

Kneeling down, she hazily gripped Robbie's six and three quarter inch cock at the base. Squeezing it when the boy let go to let her work it.

However, that wasn't the end of the interruptions. Quickly following his bestie, Jackson came over and was equally shocked by what he saw. Melanie in a daze stroking Max and Tommy as they watched Aunt Steph jerking Robbie off. Something about it made his own dick twitch back to life even after Robbie's expert mouth milked him.

"Holy shit! Robbie!" He gasped, a little jealous.

Stephanie giggled as the teenagers stared at each other. She massaged Robbie's tip with a thumb and purred at her nephew. "Mmm, don't be s-shy Jackson! C-come here and Auntie will suck your dick again,"

"Again?!" The other four shouted.

Jackson looked like a deer in the headlights. Once when he was a few years younger Steph had come home from some concert and could barely make it down stairs on her own. Jackson had been in the living room playing on his Xbox when she stumbled inside. Helping her downstairs was tricky but well worth it when the woman rapayed him by pulling out her nephew's cock and giving him a nice, long blowjob. Which turned into Jackson and Stephanie sharing a bed and fucking her till morning. Since then she pretended to forget but was a little more open with her eldest nephew.

With that secret out of the bag, she crawled over while jerking Robbie's cock and helped to pull Jackson's smaller cock out. Cooing a little that his dick hadn't changed much, she took both her hands and stroked the boys.

Grunting, the older Fuller boy looked at those staring at him.

First to Tommy, who wore a smug grin while beating his little cock. Their eyes met and the prankster shot a little wink, since they had both done things with a family member. Then Jackson's eyes drifted to his little brother. Max's eyes were closed and he was moaning softly, head thrown back as the Miller siblings worked to stroke his cock together. Finally he looked to Melanie, the young girl with an obvious crush on him. She looked good in her pink crop top and black skirt, though now that she had a hand inside it rubbing herself Jackson couldn't help but deny she was a rather pretty girl. She caught his gaze, too, but looked away and squeezed Max's cock, wishing it was Jackson's.

"Yo-y-you know… we should _move_ this pa-party downstairs," Steph said, fighting off the alcohol. "Yeah! Come on… you should s-see what Ramona's doing!"

Max, Jackson and Robbie all looked at each other with a pretty good idea of what she was up to. All through dinner she was cuddling up to Daniel and trying to catch a feel of the older man.

They didn't need to be told twice and instantly were running through the hall, wrestling to be the first one who saw anything dirty going on. In the end, Max was slippery enough to get past the older pair and raced to the banister, looking over to see Ramona taking Daniel balls deep in her throat. A difficult feat given his size but a hot sight for the thirteen-year-old. She was struggling to take it but humming around the thick shaft, brushing the hair from her face while bobbing up and down.

"Oomph… yeah, suck it girl!"

"Damn, if that wasn't Daniel's cock… this would be hot as fuck!" Robbie grinned.

Jackson snorted, "Oh please! You _love_ that it's Daniel's dick! It's Ramona that's the problem,"

Robbie smirked.

"Oh pah-lease… we both know I would bang Ramona until she passed out, it's you who craves Daniel's cock." He chuckled, elbowing Jackson in the side. Neither bothered to notice, however, that Max was halfway downstairs and about to interrupt what was easily one of the hottest sights they had seen in the Fuller house since Jackson had watched his Aunt riding Jimmy on the couch.

"_MAX!_" They hissed as he happily walked over with his pants still down and hopped on the couch with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hey Ramona! Can you do mine when you're done?" He asked all too innocently, taking both of the older two by surprise. Daniel's eyes instantly on the boy grinning at him, and Ramona on what was basically her little brother.

"W-What the heck! Max!" Ramona growled, blushing heavily.

Daniel chuckled seeing how hard Max was for Ramona and had to wonder if his siblings had anything to do with this. Unlike anyone else, he was fully aware of what Tommy and Melanie got up to in private, even enjoyed watching from time to time. "You suck this kid off much, Ramona? Looks like he likes you,"

"NO!" Ramona groaned. "He's like my LITTLE brother…"

Smirking, the older boy ran his fingers through her dark hair noticing that she was still beating his heavy cock. "_So?_"

"So! Do you suck Tommy?" Ramona bit back, blushing brighter.

Shamelessly, Daniel shrugged. "I would but i'd rather he sucks my dick,"

Gulping with a nervous blush that he was about to do this, the youngest Miller _couldn't _let this chance get away from him and headed down towards them. "Well _if _you're willing, my dick could use a good sucking bro!"

Jackson and Robbie were left at the top of the stairs watching in awe and shock as Daniel leaned in to engulf his little brother's dick, both of them a little jealous of the curly-haired brat. When a hand wrapped around both their cocks, neither took any notice until Stephanie squeezed them hard. Robbie's moan was husky and low, Jackon's high and wimpy.

"Let's go join in! You can tag team your Aunt, Jacksoooon…"


End file.
